The New Kid
by Bwanbwan
Summary: When a boy's town in Uzu no Kuni is attacked and he is orphaned, and forced to move to Konoha, where Naruto digs up his family roots. Mostly T for mild language and violence, but M just in case.
1. Escape

Hello, I would just like to point out that this is my first fic and I don't have much of a background in literature. That does not mean I want you guys to go easy on me, I want to know all the faults of the fic. This most definitely will NOT be a rewrite of Naruto, it will definitely have different missions. If you guys leave a review or a comment or some shiz, just let me know what missions you would like to be left in. _I thought this would be a great time to let everyone here know I do NOT own Naruto. If I forget to write this message in future chapters, just know that I do NOT own Naruto. As a matter of fact, I don't own ANY show of any sort. _Now, enjoy my fic!

Legend

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**The New Kid**

**Chapter One: Escape**

It was in Uzu no Kuni. Families were being massacred left and right in the village of Uzumori. It was a small town, ruled by the Uzumaki family, which was the major family in the Whirlpool Country. Couples with their children tried to escape, but they were soon struck down. Children were crying and running throughout the village. Most were scrambling to get to hidden escape tunnels around the village, but were soon found because of how many people were trying to get through.

Things were especially rough for young Daiki Uzumaki. The boy had tattoos all over his body, and was always picked on, but now things were even worse. He and his parents were running through their mansion trying to get to the secret exit that led to the outskirts of the village. Soon the mansion was set aflame and Iwa ninja were sent inside. They ran through the hallways out across the garden. They managed to get to the exit, but not in time to get through unnoticed. Two Iwa ninja jumped in their way and blocked the path.

One chuckled maniacally while the other was just neutral with what was going on. The first one looked over at the wall to see a beautiful ninjato with a wooden blue sheath with black markings going along it and the handle. The handle was a sky blue with golden studs on it, and the blade was cold steel folded with layers of gold to give it a shiny yellow look to it.

The Iwa ninja walked over and took it from its stand and unsheathed it. "Heh heh heh. Nice lil' sword you got here..."

Daiki couldn't stand it anymore. "Get your filthy hands off it you crook!" The Iwa ninja looked over and walked to the family. Daiki's father flipped out a kunai and blocked a slice from the sword before Daiki even noticed it. His father threw the kunai at him but the second ninja blocked it with his own kunai. Just then he saw a yellow flash (Not the hiraishin!) before the two ninja dropped dead. He looked to see his own uncle, Mizusuke Uzumaki.

"Uncle!" Daiki ran over to hug him before he stopped. His uncle was bleeding, bad. It looked like he was wounded before he got there. "You guys go on! I'll hold them off!" Daiki's mother and father both started to disagree with him before another ninja ran into the room. Mizusuke quickly threw a kunai into his throat. The ninja spurted a small geyser of blood before falling to the floor, dead. Mizusuke took the blue sword and gave it to Daiki. "Keep it safe nephew, it is an important heirloom passed through the ages. Someday, give it to your son and continue the tradition." He shed one tear at the sight of his beloved nephew before running out to fight the Iwa ninja.

His family ran through the tunnel and eventually, after about half an hour, made it to the end of the tunnel. What he saw there is an image he will never forget. Around him were bodies of his beloved family members, his aunts, his uncles, his cousins. Dozens of bodies spread out around the secret exit of the tunnel. In the blink of an eye, 10 Iwa ninja jumped out of the shadows and surrounded them.

The Iwa ninja slowly unsheathed their swords and pulled out weapons of all sorts. Daiki got ready to fight for all he was worth. He was sure he would not win, but he was not about to go down without a fight. He unsheathed the sword he tied to his back with the small leather strap that was connected to the sheath and got in his best (and only) Uzumaki kenjutsu stance. He yelled before running into battle, his sword held high above his head. His parents were quickly dispatched, but Daiki didn't notice it. He was in the Uzumaki kamikaze mode, the Wind of God. He quickly cut two down in one slice, dodged a kunai which hit a Iwa ninja behind him, blocked another kunai, and stabbed another ninja. Four down. Six left to go. He yelled before getting stabbed in his arm by a kunai. He dropped his sword, then fell to the ground. He looked up and realized he was no longer in the outskirts of his village, but instead in a dark hall with murky water on the ground. It resembled a sewer.

_'What the hell is this?' _he wondered before looking around. The sewer seemed to have many doors on the sides of the hall all labelled different things. He looked at one door which was labelled, **'Weapons'**.

He walked inside to find himself in a room so large it didn't seem possible in a sewer. There were piles, stacks, shelves, and boxes full of nothing but... you guessed it, weapons. He looked around for a while before finding an aisle of the shelves labelled **'Chained Weapons'**. He looked and saw the perfect weapon: a kusarigama. It was a sickle with a large chain and a weight at the end. He smiled, despite the circumstances. He picked it up and suddenly the world around him faded away...

* * *

Hello guys, that was the first chapter of my fic. Just message me or leave a comment/review for suggestions, thoughts, and constructive criticism. Before you do, however, please note that this is my first fic of Naruto, or of any show or book. As a matter of fact, it is the first fiction story I have ever written. Also, I do not own Naruto.


	2. New Family

Hello, I would just like to point out that this is my first fic and I don't have much of a background in literature. That does not mean I want you guys to go easy on me, I want to know all the faults of the fic. This most definitely will NOT be a rewrite of Naruto, it will definitely have different missions. If you guys leave a review or a comment or some shiz, just let me know what missions you would like to be left in. _I thought this would be a great time to let everyone here know I do NOT own Naruto. If I forget to write this message in future chapters, just know that I do NOT own Naruto. As a matter of fact, I don't own ANY show of any sort. _Now, enjoy my fic!

Legend

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 2: New Family**

Daiki opened his eyes and looked over at the remaining Iwa ninjas. From underneath his jacket he pulled a weapon that seemed impossible to conceal... a kusarigama. He took it and began to swing the weight over his head in a circular manner. He knocked one to the ground with it then wrapped another with the chain. He walked up and slit the chained ninja's throat. All Daiki was worried about right now was killing the enemies he faced. He swung the sickle into the head of a certain ninja he knocked down earlier. 2 more down, 4 left to go. He pulled his blue ninjato out of the ground and slashed a ninja down his chest. It seemed that these ninja were not strong; merely pawns for the Tsuchikage.

He looked over to see a ninja performing hand seals. "Doton: Retsudo Tenshō! (Earth Style: Earthquake Slam)" he slammed his palm into the ground in front of Daiki and suddenly the ground under him turned into a spiraling mound of quicksand, intending to bring him underground.

Daiki was not going to be smothered by dirt any time soon, so he focused chakra into his legs and feet and jumped as high as he can away from the jutsu's area. He formed many hand seals and then shouted, "Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" as a large gust of wind came through the forest behind them and knocked them in different directions. They no longer posed a threat, so he decided to seal his kusarigama back up walked into the forest with his sword.

6 DAYS LATER...

Daiki finally reached the gates of Konoha, a place said to be amazingly peaceful where you could live a life without worry. The perfect paradise for Daiki. He ran forward through the gates, ignoring the two ninja sleeping on guard duty. He ran through the village and saw many things. He saw shopkeepers giving out candy to children, he saw a very 'youthful' looking athlete running laps around the town, he saw a masked ninja sitting on a bench, reading an orange book. But the worst thing he saw was a blond child being shunned by the populous. He had a bright orange jumpsuit on that said 'Kill me!' and green goggles on his forehead. He reminded Daiki of himself. They looked almost identical except for the tattoo-like seals all over his arms, torso, and legs. The tattoos were dark navy colored, and consisted of long dragons that swirled around his body. Whenever he used chakra they had an odd glow to them, making the skin around the tattoos a light pinkish-blue.

Daiki wore an attire that just simply didn't work with Konoha. It seemed like he was in a completely different planet. Everyone in Uzu no Kuni wore bright colored clothing, often jumpsuits (Go figure, right?) and if it wasn't a jumpsuit they would wear shorts because it was always wet and warm in Uzu no Kuni.

He decided to go and buy some new clothes. After wandering around for about 20 minutes, he found a shop that sold clothing that was often used for ninjas. As he walked in immediately everyone scowled at him, grumbled, and a few even walked out the door. He didn't know what was going on, so he just continued like nothing ever happened. He reaches the counter and looks up at the shopkeeper, a man who looks to be in his late 30's, but wore clothing of high fashion. He had glasses on that were extremely shiny, and he glared at Daiki. "We don't serve your _kind _here, you're going to have to look for clothing somewhere else." Daiki stood his ground. "And what '_kind_' is that, then?"

The man looked at him with an odd face for a couple minutes. "We don't serve _demons _here, now get out before I call the ANBU!" Now Daiki was getting pissed. He pulled out his ninjato and put the edge on the shopkeeper's throat. "I don't know what the _hell _you are talking about, but I just want to buy some clothes. Now I suggest you do what I ask, and I will pay the bill and leave." When he pulled out the ninjato the shopkeeper noticed the tattoos on his arms and realized it was not the same person he thought it was. And he would have served him even if it was the same person, because he has a sword on his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You are the person I thought you were." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "You look almost identical to the _demon._ Now, what can I do for you?"

_'Demon? What is this crazy man talking about?'_

"I would like some clothes. Preferably dark. Short sleeves please?" The man scurried off into the back of his shop and came back with a black shirt with a high collar and it hung down past Daiki's waste. He also brought a pair of beige shorts. "That'll be 88 ryo!" _Damn._ That's all the money he had thought to bring with him to Konoha. "_Fiiiine," _he said. _'At least I won't look like a dweeb when I do ninja missions.'_

He walked out of the store immediately to run into a small team of ANBU black ops. Daiki put on his fake smile. "Hi guys, need something?" he asked, hopefully to evade them.

One of the ANBU, who hat the mask of an owl, said "Come with us. We have reason to believe you do not belong in Konoha."

_'Dammit. Well, there goes my evening.'_

He walked on the streets with the ANBU until he came upon a big, round red building. He walked up the stairs and into a hall with a big door in it. He sat down until a woman in a long grey skirt walked in. "The Hokage will see you now." she said to the Owl ANBU. He nodded, and forced Daiki to walk inside. On the far side of the room he saw a large leather chair, pointed toward the large window over the city of Konoha. The chair turned around to reveal an old man in a long white and red robe with a matching hat.

"Why are you in Konoha?" he asked, with a sense of importance in his voice.

So, I explained to him the war that was going on in Uzu no Kuni with the Iwa ninja, and I explained why I was here.

"Very well. We are in need of ninja, and I have heard that Uzu no Kuni is filled with Fuuton users. Are you interested in being a ninja?"

Daiki facepalmed. He was not just a ninja, he was the elite of his country. He didn't have a sense (false or not) of superiority of other children but he was definitely an accomplished ninja even at his age.

"Yes, I already was a ninja. I already passed the Academy and became a Genin, so I don't think that I-" He was soon interrupted by the old man. "-Nonsense! It would do good to be around other kids!" he quickly pulled out a sheet of paper, and it was titled 'New Citizen Signup Sheet.'

He quickly wrote some things down. "Tell me, what is your name?" "Daiki Uzumaki." He quirked an eyebrow up at the name 'Uzumaki', but he continued to write things down. He handed Daiki the sheet and told him to sign it, and handed him a pen. And sign it he did.

The next day...

As everyone was getting to class in the academy, everyone was bustling to their seats and chit-chatting with their friends. A particularly loud blond bragged about how this year he would pass the Genin test. Then Daiki walked in. Everyone was silent, and just stared at him. They looked at his hair, his face, and his tattoos. Everyone was silent as a mouse. Even the teacher, Iruka, was surprised to see him. No one told him that there would be a new student.

"I'm here for the Ninja Academy. Is this class 2B?"

The scarred ninja dumbly nodded his head while keeping eye contact with Daiki. He was a splitting image of Naruto Uzumaki!

"Umm... Okay, class, this is a new student." He looked over at Daiki. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Daiki walked over in front of Iruka's desk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Daiki, I have a lot of likes, but the most intense of them are Ramen..." Naruto's already gaping mouth had drool hanging out. "...friends, and family." Daiki said the last word with a look of sadness in his eye. "I do not have many dislikes, but I dislike having to wait for things. The reason I moved to Konoha is because my country was under attack and I was forced to leave. Now I am the last of my clan, The Uzumaki clan." Immediately everyone's mouth dropped lower than they were before. Naruto was speechless. "I hope I get to know each and every one of you..." Naruto caught Daiki's eye. "... and hopefully we can all end up good friends."

Then everyone whispered and gossiped about this new 'Daiki' person and his relation to Naruto. Ino was whispering to Sakura, Sakura was whispering to Sasuke, Shikamaru was whispering to Choji, etc. Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging. He jumped up and stood on his desk and shouted, "**Are you really an Uzumaki?**"

Daiki just facepalmed. "Didn't I just say I was from the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto just gave him a face that said: _We'll talk about this._ He got off his desk and set back down.

"Please, no more outbursts like that from now on, Naruto." Iruka said.

After many excruciating hours in class, Iruka said, "Class, time for taijutsu spars. Since Daiki is new here, everyone should go easy on him." A certain Uchiha scoffed. "Now then, follow me."

The class followed him outside by a nice big sakura tree, and matched up people to fight. First it was Kiba vs. Shino. Kiba won because his Tsuuga could pierce bugs with ease. After a few more fights Daiki was up against Sasuke.

"Ok, Daiki, Sasuke, you guys are up."

Sasuke laughed. "I don't want to hurt you, so give up."

Daiki feigned fear. "Oh please, no, don't hurt me." he said sarcastically. The whole class laughed, but not at the Uchiha. Sasuke's smile turned into a scowl as he got into his taijutsu stance. Daiki didn't even bother getting into a stance.

"Start!"

Immediately Sasuke made two mistakes. His first, was attacking head-on without thinking about his opponent. His second was Leaving his ribs wide open during his first kick.

Sasuke jumped and tried to kick Daiki in the face, but Daiki ducked underneath it, he then picked up his stance and managed to get 7 individual punches into his ribs. Sasuke fell into the ground, wheezing. "You got lucky this time, I was going easy on you." Daiki smiled and said, "Of course, I would never beat you if you went serious, but it's worth a try anyways." There was obvious sarcasm in his voice, and everyone noticed it.

Sasuke made the same mistakes as last time, and Daiki got 3 more punches and then a kick to the face in. "Can you please either get serious, or forfeit, because you are wasting your time."

All Sasuke's fangirls had their mouths wide open. Half of them decided to root for Daiki, the other half for Sasuke. Daiki and Sasuke had an epic exchange of punches and kicked, all were blocked or dodged. Then Daiki smiled and stopped moving. Sasuke found this as the perfect opportunity to attack, but Daiki suddenly disappeared. Sasuke had a very surprised look on his face before looking around.

"Where are you you hiding bastar-" he didn't have time for finish that sentence when he was suddenly hammer kicked on the head into the ground.

Iruka was extremely surprised. He had his mouth gaping even more open than when he saw Daiki's tattoos. "Winner, Daiki!" All of Daiki's newfound fangirls squealed. All the other girls swooned over his muscular arms. All of them disgusted Daiki.

"Okay class, that concludes the day for us. Remember to do your homework on pages..." Daiki's attention spanned in and out but he was focused on learning the identity of one person: Naruto Uzumaki.

"And if you don't do your homework, I will whip you to death! Have fun at home you guys."

Daiki was the first one to leave. He just wanted to get back to the apartment the Hokage let him have until he got the official genin rank. He was walking through an alleyway, when... "Hey! Wait!" He turned around to find a short kid with an orange jumpsuit and blond hair. Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked very serious with killing intent in his eye, when suddenly that transformed into stars in his eyes. Daiki got ready to be bombarded with questions. "Are you really from the Uzumaki Clan? How did you get those tattoos? When did you get those tattoos? Why do you look exactly like me? Blah blah blah?"

Daiki tried to answer the questions as well as he could. "Yes, I'm from the Uzumaki clan. These are not tattoos, they are seals. And I got them when I was very little, before I can remember. And to be honest, the only way we can look like mirror images of each other is if we are... related." At the end Daiki also had stars in his eyes. They were both shouting and yelling and laughing together. "We are related! Are we brothers, are we cousins, are you my dad or my child? Wait, I don't have a wife..." Daiki sat there and thought for a moment until he realized. "What did you say your name was again?" Naruto was crestfallen that his new-found relative did not remember his name, but he told him his name anyways. "So it's Naruto, huh? ….. Wait a second, Naruto! I remember! My aunt Kushina was pregnant with a child, and one of the names she wanted to name him/her... or you... is Naruto! You are my cousin! We are like brothers man!" They were both smiling and laughing, and Naruto invited Daiki to spend the night at his apartment, since Daiki's apartment was many miles away.

He unsealed a sleeping bag that was sealed in his mind after many hours of them talking together, and slept. Naruto didn't ask about the sealed sleeping bag because he was just too tired to care. Naruto fell asleep saying, "Man, I love family..." before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter Two of my first fic. This chapter is a lot longer than my last because I want the chapters to last. After 3324 words of this story I am already growing fond of it. R&R, tell me how you like (or dislike!) it. I'm really interested to know. BTW vote for the couples.

DAIKI

Hinata 0

Sakura 0

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own, ill add it to the list)

NARUTOHinata 0

Sakura 0

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own again)

*Please note that if I decide the story doesn't allow the character thats voted for the most, Ill change it to 2nd or 3rd most voted


	3. A Not so Rude Awakening?

Hello, I would just like to point out that this is my first fic and I don't have much of a background in literature. That does not mean I want you guys to go easy on me, I want to know all the faults of the fic. This most definitely will NOT be a rewrite of Naruto, it will definitely have different missions. If you guys leave a review or a comment or some shiz, just let me know what missions you would like to be left in. _I thought this would be a great time to let everyone here know I do NOT own Naruto. If I forget to write this message in future chapters, just know that I do NOT own Naruto. As a matter of fact, I don't own ANY show of any sort. _Now, enjoy my fic!

Legend

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**The New Kid**

** Chapter 3: The Not so Rude Awakening?**

Daiki woke up with a certain annoying blond's head hovering over his sleeping form, watching him sleep. "Good morning Daiki!" Daiki just about pissed his pants. He was so used to waking up in his bed back in Uzu no Kuni, but that was all gone now. Nowadays he just gets the crap scared out of him as he wakes up. "How long were you awake?!" Daiki asks. Naruto squints and looks over at his cheap digital clock. It said 7:30. "Only since six o'clo- HOLY! Were gonna be late for the academy! We gotta be there in half an hour!" Daiki's eyes widened then he quickly jumped out of bed. He already had his clothes on, no need to do anything about that. He went to brush his teeth, but stopped when he got to the mirror. Daiki's mouth was gaping wide open. His hair made it quite obvious he was a side-sleeper. He had blond 'Albert Einstein' hair on one side, while the other side was just a flat yellow jungle.

"Meh, screw it. One day of hair trouble won't be a problem... right?" He quickly brushed his teeth and put on his black sandals and headed out with Naruto. Naruto takes a glance at his watch. "It is currently 7:45, we have less than 15 minutes left before we are officially late." They ran through the streets as fast as they could go, but Daiki had to slow down a little bit once every 5 minutes. Naruto looked down at his watch. "We have 30 seconds left bro!"

29... They run through a crowd of people who gave the 2 blonds an evil glare.

22... They run past a shop filled with beautiful diamond rings and jewelery.

17... They get in sight of the academy.

12... They see Iruka about to shut and lock the door on them. "WAAAIIIT!"

7... Iruka looks at them with wide eyes, before opening the door wider for them to go through.

0... Well, they got there in time. Luckily.

When they got inside it looked like Sasuke wasn't very pleased with their appearance. He was hoping it was a one time thing and they never came back. Wishful thinking on the Uchiha's part.

7 EXCRUCIATING HOURS LATER...

"Man, that was boring. Wanna go get some ramen?!" Every day Daiki found a similarity between himself and Naruto. Daiki's face lit up. "Of course I do! Ramen noodles are the food of gods, it's soup the holy nectar of heaven itself!"

A young Uchiha saw this scene, and though he hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Jealous that a dobe like him finally was able to reconnect with long lost family. He was an Uchiha. An elite! Yet somehow he didn't have as good a 'karma' as him. Thats just a thought that occurred to him. 'Im turning into another Neji with supernatural crap like 'fate'' he thought. He decided to follow them. Not because he was a stalker or anything, Pshaw!

After 10 minutes of walking and talking, they finally arrived at Ichiraku's. "Teuchi! 6 bowls of miso ramen and... what was it you wanted again, Daiki?" Daiki leaned and whispered something into his ear as they both starting grinning. "Make that 12 bowls of miso ramen with a side of pork!"

"Coming right up!" Teuchi turned and looked at where the two kids were sitting and wiped his eyes. 'Oh great, now I'm seeing two unhealthy ramen-eating munchkins! Wait a second... there are actually two!' "Naruto, is it just me or are there two of you?" They both grinned. "Old man Teuchi, this is my long lost cousin, Daiki Uzumaki! Daiki, this is Teuchi." The two shook hands and quietly greeted eachother but Teuchi was not convinced. "Ayame! C'mere!" She walked in through the door in the back only to look inbetween the two and wipe her eyes. "Is it just me or is there two Narutos sitting in our stand?" "That's what I said!"

So after the formal meeting and greeting that happened so often since Daiki joined the village, Teuchi couldn't help but notice the tattoos on his arms. "Hey, Daiki, what's up with the tattoos?" Daiki looked at the tattoo on his left arm and frowned. "They aren't tattoos, they are ritualistic seals created for the heirs of the Uzumaki clan. Very exclusive, and many would kill to get their hands on these seals." Naruto looked at his tattoos. "Woah, cool! Can I get some tattoos too, so we can be like the tattoo brothers, or the two tat-twos! Or maybe I could get one that lets me punch through walls, or see at night, or-" Daiki put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "These don't give me special abilities, they give me a large knowledge and item base. Thats not all these can do, but that's one of the most important. In these seals There are hundreds if not thousands of scrolls and weapons accumulated by the Uzumaki clan, and the heirs get them on their 8th birthday. I would love to help you get some seals like mine, but if you want to reach into my knowledge base we have to be nearby eachother when I initiate the effect of the seals." Ayame and Teuchi's mouths were hanging even lower than it seemed possible, but once again the citizens of Konoha defy logic once again. "Let's go play at the swing on the swingset at the academy!" Naruto suggested.

"Well, okay you two, but first you gotta pay the bill! That comes around to... 8 ryo." They paid the bill and said their farewells before leaving. They went straight to the swing outside the academy to play.

'Don't they ever actually train?!' Sasuke thought. There is no way that Daiki could be as strong as he is without training. Sasuke did not overhear the conversation about Daiki's tattoos, but Sasuke assumed they were just for show anyways.

Naruto sat down on the swing. "Let's take turns pushing eachother, I'll go first!"

Daiki frowns. Okay, but this may not be pleasant. He forms four hand seals, ending in dog. "Fūton: Shinkūha!" He inhales a load of wind, steps back, and blows Naruto so high he does a complete 360 on the swingset, knocking him 12 feet in the air. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Naruto yelled before floating weightlessly to the ground, due to another one of Daiki's Fuuton techniques.

Naruto had stars in his eyes by the time he touched the ground. "Whoa! Teach me that jutsu, cousin Daiki! Please! Please! PLEEEEAAAASE!" Daiki facepalmed. "You do know you have to have wind-type chakra in order to do Fuuton jutsus, right?" Immediately Narutos face scrunched up and his eyes turned into slits. "There are different types of chakra?" Daiki (and Sasuke in the background) sweatdropped. "OF COURSE! Did you even LISTEN in the last 5 years of academy?!" Naruto scrunched his face up even more. "I kind of pulled a Shikamaru for more than half my time at the academy. It was too troublesome." Face. Palm.

Daiki was about to say something, when suddenly shuriken flew past him into the tree. The two blonds looked over to see the raven-haired kid standing there.

"Well if it isn't Emo-teme! I didn't know you stashed your baby toys over here." Ouch. That one definitely scarred Sasuke's pride. Sasuke prepared for battle, but instead of addressing Naruto, he turned to Daiki.

"Fight me." Daiki had a tick mark on his face. "We already sparred a few days ago, why do you want me to fight you again? Besides, I have better things to do." Sasuke threw two more shuriken in his direction. "That wasn't a suggestion, dobe. Fight me, right here, right now."

"Well, I'm not usually one to give away my techniques, but since you were stalking us you saw one of mine anyways. I'm sure you would love to see it again." Daiki formed 4 handseals, ending in dog. "Fūton: Shinkūha!" He inhaled, but before he exhaled the large gust of wind the young Uchiha already sent a fireball his way. Daiki smirked, before he exhaled as hard as he could. Not only did it chop the fireball into 4 different ones, but it deflected them back at the Uchiha, even hotter and brighter than before because Fuuton jutsus fan Katon and make it burn brighter.

Before the Uchiha could do anything, he was pelted with large fireballs and turned into ash. Daiki wasn't stupid enough to fall for it though; he knew it was a substitution. But he wasn't about to let Sasuke know it. He began to walk away before he, himself, was pelted with fireballs from Sasuke's Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Little did Sasuke know, Daiki was also very skilled in the substitution jutsu, and used it just in time.

He unsheathed his sword at lightning speed, and knocked Sasuke backwards and propped him on his knee before putting the blade of his blue ninjato to his throat. "I suggest you leave, and never try to attack me or Naruto again." He shunshin'd away from Sasuke to Naruto, and the two blonds left in a flurry of leaves.

"Damn it! Why can't I get any stronger? That stupid new Uzumaki is stronger than me in every way, and I haven't even seen him train once!" A vague new voice was heard from behind him. "I can help you with that. That is, only if you are truly determined to become strong."

Sasuke turned around to see male with a scar on his chin, and bandages on 75% of his face and completely on his right arm. He looked to be inbetween 40 and 55 years of age, though you can't really be sure. "My name is Danzo. No need to introduce yourself, I am positive everyone in the village knows of your existence."

"How would you know how to make me stronger?" Danzo simply laughed. He laughed not only at his stupidity (which he hopefully, in time, would change), but at the fact that the kid had no idea how strong he really was. "Come with me."

"Wow, Daiki you are really cool! How do I tell what kind of Chakra I have?" Daiki simply summoned a small piece of paper from the innards of his seals and said simply, "Focus your chakra into that piece of paper." So Naruto did what he was told, and the paper soon crinkled, was soaked with water, ripped, burned, then turned into dust. Daiki was awestruck, this indicated that he had all the elements (not included kekkei genkai ones of course), which was only a feat accomplished by the main house of the Uzumaki clan. It was a kekkei genkai exclusive to only the royalist of the family. This indicated that his Aunt Kushina was somehow affiliated with the Royal Family. This indicated that he also had the other effects of the kekkei genkai.

Flashback  
Uzumaki Clan Mansion  
"Mommy, what is a kekkei genkai?" young Daiki asked this question with large, curious eyes. His mommy looked down at him with a small smile and said, "A kekkei genkai is a power which I have, Daddy has, and you have. When you grow up, your children will have one. And in a hundred years, your great grandchildren will have them. Kekkei genkais are different in different clans, but our clan gives us the ability to use jutsus from all 5 elements. It also gives us the ability to have more than one summoning contract, but the last person from the Uzumaki clan to have a summoning contract was your great-great grandfather, Daiki Uzumaki, who you are named after. Maybe someday, you will be able to sign a contract of your own and continue that dream.

Back to Present Day  
Naruto's Apartment  
After Daiki got Done Explaining the Kekkei Genkai...

"So thats the power of the Uzumaki clan, huh? I always knew I was something special. Ow!" He said as Daiki punched him in the head. "Baka, arrogance is the number one way to defeat. Even you should know about that." "Sorry..." He said, rubbing the now swelling bump on his head. "Now, lets go to the training grounds."

Some time Later...  
Training Ground 7

"Now, since you are so enthusiastic about learning some new jutsu, I want to let you know that it WILL take time to learn. The first jutsu I will show you is called 'Fūton: Shinkūha.'" "Is it that wind one that shoots blades of wind and it makes a pew, pew noise and-" "SHUT UP. I mean, errrr... yeah. That one. The handsigns are rat, horse, snake, dog. Now just focus your chakra in your mouth as you inhale, and let all the wind out in one attack." Naruto tried. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement. He did not just try, he massacred all the trees around the training ground. "Okay, now that you learned that jutsu now to move on... Do you want to learn more Fuuton jutsus or do you want to learn some other elements?" Naruto pondered for a bit before deciding. "I want to be come a master of all the elements, so let's start with a new one." he said enthusiastically.

"Okay, this one is called 'Katon: Endan.' It is a fire style jutsu, and it fires a bullet of fire anywhere you want it to go! The seals are snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger." Daiki quickly did the hand signs and shot out a fire bullet the size of a tennis ball at a dummy, bursting it to flames. "Your turn."

Naruto quickly did the handsigns, and shot out a fireball the size of a marble that quickly blew up in his face, caking his facial features in dust and ashes. Daiki sweat-dropped as Naruto coughed. "Maybe you aren't as good at Katon jutsus as you are on Fuuton. Well, it's getting dark, so it's about time for us to head home. Lets go."

* * *

Hello everyone, that was chapter 3. I'm trying to maintain a balance of speed, size, and quality. But mostly quality. :)

I really hoped you enjoyed. For those of you who didn't, leave a review and take the time to tell me what was wrong with it so I can better myself for the future. For those of you who DID enjoy, leave a review. Tell me what you liked and what you disliked. Its comments like that that keep me going. :)

DAIKI

Hinata 0

Sakura 1

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own, ill add it to the list)

NARUTO

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own again)

*Please note that if I decide the story doesn't allow the character thats voted for the most, Ill change my choice to 2nd or 3rd most voted


	4. Finally a Genin Again

Hello, I would just like to point out that this is my first fic and I don't have much of a background in literature. That does not mean I want you guys to go easy on me, I want to know all the faults of the fic. This most definitely will NOT be a rewrite of Naruto, it will definitely have different missions. If you guys leave a review or a comment or some shiz, just let me know what missions you would like to be left in. _I thought this would be a great time to let everyone here know I do NOT own Naruto. If I forget to write this message in future chapters, just know that I do NOT own Naruto. As a matter of fact, I don't own ANY show of any sort. _Now, enjoy my fic!

Legend

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 4**

_7 months after the end of chapter 3..._

"Man! I'm so pumped to finally become a genin!" For the last 3 weeks this was all Naruto ever talked about. Now the Genin exams are in 2 weeks, and hopefully Naruto wouldn't be left in the dust, yet again. He was determined to finish it no matter what, because if you can't become a genin, you obviously can't become Hokage. Everyone knew this, including Naruto, but he didn't let his spirits fall; he was completely determined to do whatever it takes to finish the academy.

The two blonds were walking into the academy, and they had jackets with their hoods up because it turned to a colder season of the year. When they got inside, they pulled their hoods down and made their way to their desks. Daiki and Naruto couldn't help but notice Sasuke hasn't been coming to the academy as often. He skipped school about 4 out of every 5 days a week, not including weekends. They were just thankful he didn't harass them anymore.

Today was one of the days he just happened to come by to the academy. Every week he seemed to be getting more muscular, but he refused to spar anyone or do anything that would give away his skill level. The only reason the two blonds noticed this is because they were interested to see where his training was going.

They saw Sasuke walk in with a black hoodie over his long, raven-colored hair. He didn't ever talk, which was the reason no one saw the ROOT curse mark over his tongue, placed there by Danzo himself. Naruto couldn't help but notice every day Sasuke ended up with less emotions than the day before. Or, at least, week before, since Sasuke barely ever showed up. But he always arrived with his homework at the end of his week without problem. Even with the root conditioning and training that Sasuke received, he still had a massive ego and his arrogance was astounding. He always assumed that he would not fail at anything, and this arrogance is exactly what Danzo had to 'root' (pun) out of the members of ROOT.

Danzo could not teach Sasuke any ninjutsu, because they had different chakra affinities, but he could teach him genjutsu, which Sasuke thought would be his main advantage to beating the one he so longed to defeat; Daiki. Naruto was not of any importance to him, but he did not know that over the last 7 months of training Naruto became almost as strong as Daiki, which was quite an improvement.

Sasuke looked around the class. _'I can't believe I'm still hanging around these dobes. Especially that one.' _Daiki caught his eye. _'No matter, soon I will be strong enough to live this infernal school.'_

"Okay class, now we are going to have a little contest..." simultaneously, Daiki, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirked. "... and this contest will be a sparring tournament. Instead of just using taijutsu, this time you will be allowed to use any jutsu at your disposal..." Iruka flashed a bright smile. "...that is, if it isn't lethal. There will be no killing in this tournament. You will have enough of that during the Chunin exams." He sighed. "Okay, everyone go in a single file line through the door to go outside, where the tournament will begin."

_'I'm ready to whoop some ass,' _Naruto, Daiki, and Sasuke all thought at once. _'With the training I have been undergoing, I'll be unstoppable!'_

"First up, Sasuke versus Kiba!" The two kids walked out onto the long grass, which was slightly wet with dew because of a rain storm two days before, and got ready in their stances. Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground next to him and smirked. "Okay Akamaru, it's time to do this! Now we can show everyone what we are made of!" "START!"

"Tsuu-" he was about to finish his technique name before he suddenly screamed out in pain. He fell to his knees holding his head as hard as he could, his nails scraping across his scalp. Akamaru was shivering, then fainted, and everyone gasped. Sasuke just stood there with an air of indifference. He walked away back into the crowd and waited for the next match.

Iruka was a little bit irked at the sight of what happened, but he _did _say he could use anything at their disposal, and it was relatively positive to a chunin like himself that it was a genjutsu. _'But how did he use the genjutsu?' _he wondered. Some kids dragged him off the field as delicately as they could. He looks at a sheet of paper. "Shikamaru Nara versus Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata gets up and walks to the grassy plain. Everyone looked around for Shikamaru, but none of them knew he was still sleeping soundly with his head on his desk.

"Well, due to the fact that _Shikamaru..._" he said that name like it was cursed by the black plague... "...decided not to show up, Hinata has been declared winner of this match."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, who smiled back. Daiki leaned over to him. "_She totally likes you dude, just ask her out some time!" _he whispered in Naruto's ear. "I 'dunno... I like her too, but something just seems off. She always gets sick and faints when I am around her, I don't think she likes me as much as you think she does." Daiki facepalmed. "You are a moron."

Iruka looks back at his sheet of paper. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Daiki Uzumaki!" Even Iruka was surprised at this matchup, but he was interested to see the outcome. Naruto and Daiki (Mostly Daiki) racked up some annoying fangirls. About 65% of the girls cheered for Daiki, 25% for Naruto, and the last 10% were still asking Sasuke for a date. "Go Daiki, kick his ass!" "Naruto, you can do good too!" All the boys were annoyed at the fangirls and because of 3 certain people, no boy in the class had a chance with any girl in the class. Ino was rooting for Daiki, while Sakura was just asking Sasuke annoying questions.

Both blonds got ready to fight. Naruto had already mastered all of Daiki's fuuton and raiton jutsus, and even created a few of his own. "FIGHT!" Immediately Daiki pulled his sword out of the sheathe and sliced at Naruto. Naruto dodged then blocked another slice with a kunai. It was a bladed tug 'o' war. They tried to overpower each other with just brute strength, but they were evenly matched. While Naruto's kunai arm was free, he started doing one-handed hand seals. Daiki recognized some of them and his eyes grew wide.

Naruto decided to use his own custom jutsu. "Raiton: Kaminaririisu no jutsu!" Out of his arm shot a blue beast made purely out of electric energy. It goes extremely fast and causes a lot of pain, but it was only lethal if you were hit with it more than once.

Daiki dodged the beast twice and jumped high into the air. He noticed his mistake right away. He wasn't very maneuverable in mid air, so he did a few hand signs ending in dog. "Fūton: Shinkūha!" He inhaled, and right before the beast hit him he exhaled, the wind slicing through the beast, dispersing it, and towards Naruto. Now it was Naruto's turn to defend.

The crowd just watched in awe. Sasuke's jaw hit the floor the moment he saw the first jutsu. He had no idea they were this strong!

Naruto dodges, and the ground he was standing on not a moment sooner exploded in a small cloud of dust. He couldn't see where Daiki was at until Daiki bursted through the cloud and tried to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto dodged, and tried to trip him, but Daiki jumped high enough to dodge his low spin-kick. Daiki tried to do a frontflip and axe kick him in the head, but when he did, Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

Daiki got up and pulled out a kunai and started focusing wind chakra into it, extending the blade with wind. Naruto focused a high amount of electrical chakra into his kunai, and they threw them at eachother. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The kunais were flying through the air, and they both tried to dodge. Daiki's wind kunai sliced across Naruto's arm and Naruto's lightning kunai sliced Daiki's cheek. They both had it pretty bad, because Naruto was cut pretty deep and Daiki was electrocuted. Daiki fell to the ground.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Normally the crowd would have cheered, but if your jaw isnt connected to your skull any more, and it was on the ground for ten minutes, you wouldn't have cheered either. It was an amazing fight though.

This fight upped Naruto's fan base by about 140%. The next day when he walked into class, he had girls flirting with him, whistling, cat-calling, etc. Naruto liked to pretend it was 'troublesome,' but at least he was actually being acknowledged. Daiki turned to Naruto. "I would have brought you out to eat to celebrate your victory yesterday, but I thought I'd save up for when we become official genin!" Naruto smiled and sat down in his seat.

Hinata walked up to him. "C-Congratulations on your victory Naruto, we all knew you c-could do it..." she began twiddling her fingers and blushing. "Thanks Hinata, I bet you would have done just as good if that lazy lug Shikamaru would actually show up." Hinata turned the shade of a tomatoe and then fainted. "I told you she gets sick whenever she's near me!"

_2 weeks later..._

Everyone in class was super excited to become a genin. Iruka had moved off everything from his desk so he could fit enough headbands for everyone to pass. Mizuki was testing everyone to see if they could pass the genin test. It was really simple. All you really had to do was perform a successful henge, a successful bunshin, and use kunai to hit a target 15 feet away at least 50% of the time.

It isn't necessary to say that Sasuke, Naruto, and Daiki passed with flying colors. But I will say it anyways. They passed with flying colors. It seemed too easy for them.

Iruka stood up. "Before I announce teams, I would like to congratulate Daiki Uzumaki for getting Rookie of the Year! Congratulations, Daiki!" Everyone started clapping, congratulating him, and brooding jealousy. Especially the newest ROOT member, Sasuke Uchiha. _'I am an elite, best of the best, an Uchiha, why does HE get to be rookie of the year?'_

Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke stood still for a moment. "How come THAT blond dobe gets to be Rookie of the year?! I'm the best of the best, an Uchiha, but in your eyes I am cow fodder! You can't treat the last Uchiha this way! I'll get the council to demote your ass back to genin!"

Iruka smiled. "The civilian council that has so spoiled you has no effect over ninjas, and do you know what I am? Do you know what _we _are?" Iruka's smile faded. "We are ninja! We aren't spoiled brats. I'm sure if your family could see you now they would be ashamed." Sasuke scowled and sat back down, mumbling things about stupid blonds, and dumb scarred teachers.

Daiki awkwardly sat down, and there was complete silence for a couple of minutes.

"Now then, class, time to pick teams. Team 7 members are: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Airi Fumabari. Your sensei is Kakashi. Team 8 members are: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai. Team 10 members are: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. In a few minutes your senseis will come and pick you up."

Naruto jumped up onto his chair and yelled, "Hey, what the hell?! What about me and Daiki, huh? We passed just like everyone else!" Iruka smiled. "Well, it has been determined that since you two are so strong, _and the fact we are short one person... _that you two would make a complete squad by yourselves... We don't have a Jonin sensei for you at the moment, but I am sure that you would do just fine without one for a while, right?"

By the time Iruka stopped talking Sasuke was fuming. Those who were close to them wiped there eyes because they thought they were hallucinating smoke coming out of his ears. Sasuke decided to talk to Danzo about this later; he knew that complaining wouldn't help anything at this point.

"Umm, okay Iruka-sensei. If you think that we are _thaaat _awesome, then I am fine with it." Iruka decided to use his big-head no jutsu "DON'T LET IT GO TO YOUR HEAD! WE WERE JUST SHORT ONE PERSON!" Iruka coughed. "Anyways, the two of you will form team 11. Come get your headbands. Also, to get missions just head to the Hokage's mansion. There are some chunins that hand out missions there."

The two Uzumaki brothers walk out. Naruto spoke up. "Do you think we are ever going to get a jonin sensei? And if you do, who do you think it will be?" Daiki thought for a moment. "I have no idea. But c'mon, lets go eat some ramen at Ichiraku's!"

* * *

Yep, chapter four. I hope you enjoy. This one wasn't quite as long as the 2nd and 3rd ones, but it was still long enough imo. Especially since I update this daily. Remember to rate and review, let me know what you think. And vote for couples.

**WE NEED MORE VOTES!**

DAIKI

Hinata 0

Sakura 1

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own, ill add it to the list)

NARUTO

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own again)

*Please note that if I decide the story doesn't allow the character thats voted for the most, Ill change my choice to 2nd or 3rd most voted


	5. Well, now he's gone

Hey everyone, Bwanbwan here. Just thought I'd let you know, I was on writer's block for the longest time, and had no ideas with what to do with this story. I thought about abandoning it, but then thought against it. It doesn't have too much buzz, but I enjoy writing it, and hopefully I will write more often now.

Yadda yadda yadda, Don't own Naruto, not Masashi Kishimoto, etc.

Legend

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demon Thoughts'_**

**The New Kid**

**Chapter 5**

In the big dark room with one lamp, two silhouettes plotted at a long, wooden table. "And what of the two blond brats?" The other man thought for a moment. "Eliminate them. I'm certain there are no ties between us, yes?" The other man quickly spoke up. "There is no way for the Hokage to link us to the murders, if that's what you're asking. But is this the best idea? The two boys would make a fine addition t-" the other silhoutte shouted, "NO! This is the only way. If we were to recruit the two, they would just serve to annoy and discredit Sasuke further. It would be best if they were... removed." The first man moved his face in front of the lamp, revealing an old, bandaged Danzo. The other man gulped. "Now go, issue the order to have them eliminated. I think the new and improved Sasuke would do good on this job." "Yes, sir. Would you like me to get any more ROOT members to help him out?" The old man thought for a moment. "Yes, whatever. Make sure Sasuke knows this is a stealth assassination mission. I do not want him to initiate mortal combat, or the Hokage would come onto us."

_The next day, at a playground..._

Daiki and Naruto were eating lunch when a ball was kicked over to their table. They looked over to see a group of kids playing ball. "Sorry, mister (Ninjas were considered adults in Konoha, and were easily distinguished by their headbands). We were just playing ball." Daiki smiled. "No need to be sorry, do you mind if we play with you?" The kids looked amongst themselves. "I don't mind if you play with us. May I ask your names?" "My name is Daiki, and this is Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you. I am Ryonmaru, the short black haired kid is Noki, the red haired kid is Leon, and the brown haired girl is Fyrozu." They all waved on queue with their names. Naruto shook each one of their hands. "Nice to meet you!" Naruto flashed his 'annoying but acceptable' smiles.

About 30 minutes has gone by when Leon spoke up. "Ryonmaru, I am tired of playing kickball, I want to play something else, like hide-and-seek." Noki spoke up next. "I want to play freeze tag." Fyrozu agreed with Noki. As they were bickering among themselves, a figure lurked in the shadows.

"Okay everyone. Let's make a vote. Who wants to play kickball?" Ryonmaru raised his hand. "Who wants to play hide-and-seek?" Leon raised his hand. "Who wants to play freeze tag?" Noki raised his hand. He looked at Fyrozu. "What the heck, Fyrozu? I thought you said you wanted to play freeze tag?" Fyrozu shrugged timidly. "I'm really kind of passive about it. Why don't we all take turned doing what we want to do?" Naruto smiled his annoying smile again. "That sounds like a great idea! Since we just did kickball, we will first do hide-and-seek and then freeze ta-" he didn't finish his sentence before a kunai flew out of the trees on the side of the park and into Naruto's throat. He gurgled and choked on his own blood before falling down, dead.

Sasuke and a pale-looking kid walked out of the trees. Sasuke was smiling, but the other one was expressionless.

"Now you are next, Daiki-baka. Prepare to-" a kunai was put to his throat from behind. "Not so fast, do you think I would die so easily?" Sasuke looked over to what he once thought was Naruto's corpse, but instead he saw a T-shaped log with a cut through it.

By this point all the children had screamed and ran, which, unfortunately, was not part of the plan. Sasuke would have to clean up _that _mess later. The pale boy took his small Tanto knife and put it to Naruto's throat. "Not so fast." A blue ninjato was put to his neck. "That's my line, you thief." The boy turned to see Daiki, standing behind him, but not fast enough. He had his head almost cut clean off his shoulders. Suddenly, Daiki's clothes were stained in all-black ink. "Dammit!" He looked over to see the boy in the trees. "Sasuke, let's go. It's obvious we can't take them alone."

Sasuke frowned, but jumped over onto the branch Sai was on. "We will be back, you dobes. You better 'believe it.'" He said Naruto's 'ex-motto' with obvious distaste. They both shunshin'd away in a flurry of leaves.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"... I have no idea..."

_1 week later..._

Naruto wakes up to the sound of his cousin yelling.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Daiki slapped him in the face. "It's time for our first mission!"

Naruto immediately jumps up and gets dressed. He doesn't even bother to brush his teeth (Don't tell the girls that, teehee).

After about 20 minutes of walking, they finally made it to the big cylindrical red building known as the 'Hokage Tower', where ninjas would get their assignments.

The Sandaime smiles as he sees the two blond idiots walk in. "Ah, just in time. Come here." The two Uzumakis looked at eachother before walking up to the desk.

"It has come to my attention that you two are on a much higher level than the other students, and that was very clear doing you two's spar about a week ago. Well, to be honest, I think D rank missions are a complete waste of your talent, and we haven't had such talented students in our academy since Kakashi." The old man continued, "So what I propose to do is start you off with minor C ranks and see where it goes. Any questions?"

Daiki raised his hand. "No need for the formalities, just speak up." Daiki gulped. "Well, Hokage-sama, isn't it a bit unfair that we get such an advantage?" "Well, not really, because if it were any other student your age they would be put in more danger. Besides, one other team managed to get a C rank too, even if it is scheduled to come in two weeks. Your mission is linked with theirs, actually."

Naruto and Daiki looked at eachother. "What team is this and what is the mission?"

The old Hokage's smile slowly faded. _'I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this...'_

"Well... the team is Team 7."

"TEAM 7?!" The two blonds simultaneously yelled.

"Yes. And the mission is just a normal looking mission from the outside, but it is much more dangerous than the client lets on. The mission is to accompany a bridgebuilder by the name of Tazuna from here to the Land of Waves. It seems simple, but in actuality, the billionaire named Gato wants him dead. I'm sure Team 7 would give me hell if they knew you were coming along, but I have no choice. Here is your mission; In two weeks discreetly escort Team 7 and Tazuna to the Land of the Waves until he finishes his bridge. Don't give away your position to Team 7, but Kakashi already knows you are coming." _'I bet he expected some ANBU or some shit though.'_

The two boys bowed with their hands at their sides. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

_2 weeks later..._

The Uzumaki brothers wake up, same as usual. They don't get dressed in normal attire, however. They dress in large black cloaks with hoods and two ANBU masks. They were in the shape of a dragon, and one mask (That was on Naruto) was completely white with blue marks that were similar to lightning coming out of the eyes. Daiki's mask was completely black with the same marks but red.

"Ready to go?" "Heck to the yes."

_At the hokage tower..._

Team 7 walks into the mission assignment room, completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto and Daiki were hidden in the room, thanks to a special camoflauge jutsu that was stored away in Daiki's seals.

"Hello, Team 7, hello Kakashi." The Hokage was in a particularly good mood. Oblivious to everyone else, Icha Icha Paradise's new installment is coming out today. _'Hee hee. It's gonna be so great... oh yeah, back on track.'_

"Now, your mission is to escort Tazuna the bridgebuilder to the Land of Waves and protect him until his bridge is finished. Any questions?"

Airi Fumabari spoke up. "Where is this bridgebuilder now?"

Right on queue, a drunken old man carrying a flask of whiskey walks in. "Oh great, I hire some ninjas... _hiccup... _and all I get are some little _brats?_"

Sasuke throws a kunai that narrowly misses his head and implants itself into the wall. "These _'brats'_ are gonna keep you from dying for the next several days." Tazuna's eyes were obviously filled with drunken fear.

"Now then, shall we get started?" The hokage smiles.

_The next day, at 1:00 PM, outside Konoha's gate..._

"Damn that Kakashi... he's always late..." Sakura has been whining for the last 3 hours. The rest of her team couldn't take it, and even the hidden duo of blonds were getting somewhat annoyed.

Kakashi poofs into existence inbetween Team 7. "Sorry guys, I was on my way here and suddenly a group of squirrels tried to steal my nuts. Little did they know, _they were getting the wrong kind of nuts_."

Everyone in Team Seven groaned at the pervertedness of that sentence. Even the remaining Uzumaki clan groaned.

It wasn't 20 minutes later they were under attack. Just two chuunins, the blonds were sure Team 7 could handle it. They were actually kind of hoping Sasuke would get hurt, but that was just wishful thinking. They were quickly dispatched and left behind for Konoha shinobi to get. Daiki killed them and took their heads to bring to the Hokage. He had heard of them as 'Mists Two Demon Brothers', and was sure he would get a good sum of money for cashing it in. _'20 bowls of Ichiraku's ramen a day for a week. Oh yeah.'_

_2 hours later..._

The two boys were following behind the 4-man team until they heard a noise and a large sword flew through the air and inbedded itself in a tree, with a large bandaged man standing on top of it.

"Ah, so it is the great Copy-Ninja Kakashi. Out to steal more moves, I presume? Now just hand over Tazuna like a good boy and no one gets hurt. Except for him, of course." He lets out a disturbing laugh.

"Demon of the Mist Zabuza... I won't just let him go. Not without fighting, at least!"

The bandaged missing nin smiled. "Good... I was hoping I could have some fun with this."

Suddenly, he appeared inbetween them all with a giant sword at Tazuna's throat. Naruto quickly acted and shot his electric chakra at the water bunshin. It cracked and pop'd for a moment before splashing into the ground. It all happened in a blur, Team 7 hadn't even noticed the two extra ninja. All except for Kakashi.

With widened eyes, he looked to see two masked Ninja, obviously Naruto and Daiki. No one else knew it though, and that included Kakashi.

Sakura speaks up. "ANBU?!"

Naruto did not speak, for fear of being recognized, but Daiki just laughed. "Okay _Demon of the Mist_... time to go down. Fūton: Daitoppa!" He said after doing a series of hand seals.

Zabuza's eyes go wide as he is launched into the ocean behind him, but soon gets up and stands on top of the water. "Such an elementary jutsu will not work on me."

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. "I'm glad. At least I get some action now. Raiton: Kaminaririisu no jutsu!" He extends his arm and a large beam of lighting flies through the air at high speeds, not giving Zabuza time to react. The lightning beast slams into the water, electrocuting Zabuza in the process.

"Hahah! We got 'im!" But then Zabuza disintegrated into water. "That is indeed a frightening jutsu, but now it is time for me to show you why I am called 'Demon of the Mist.'" They see him back on his sword in the tree. "Kirigakure no jutsu!" and suddenly the mist thickens, making it very hard to see.

"TATSUMAKI NO JUTSU!" Suddenly the mist disperses in a misty tornado, and it is once again clear and easy to see. Zabuza looks in disbelief at what the two masked ninjas did.

_'Something tells me I should retreat...' _thought the bandaged missing ninja.

"Now time to show you our newest jutsu!" and Naruto explodes in a burst of smoke. Zabuza's eyes grow wide before he looked behind him. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu?!" he sees behind him, the original Naruto's form. And soon after, the bottom of his shoe.

Zabuza gets kicks and goes flying into a tree, and gets knocked out. A hidden mist tracker ninja shunshin's to his spot and picks him up. "Thank you all for your help in taking down this missing ninja. I've been tracking him for days but now I finally got him." he makes the sign for a shunshin, before he's interrupted.

Naruto spoke up. "Wait a moment, before you go, I need to ask you a question. Won't you dispose of the body here? It's just a little fishy is all."

The masked tracker ninja's eyes widened, before quickly shunshin'ing out of there.

"Well damn."

* * *

Well, thats chapter 5. Sorry about not updating and shiz. R&R because that's the only thing keeping me writing. Am I good? Am I bad? Well, I'd love to know. So please, take 30 seconds to write out what you like/dislike about my fic. Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vote for the damn couples.

DAIKI

Hinata 0

Sakura 1

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own, ill add it to the list)

NARUTO

Hinata 1

Sakura 0

Ino 0

Ayame 0

(Or just suggest your own again)

*Please note that if I decide the story doesn't allow the character thats voted for the most, Ill change my choice to 2nd or 3rd most voted


End file.
